Sweet Bounty
by Cloi97
Summary: Boba is hired to capture Kiesha Monroe and keep her for a month. Many adventures along the way. But after spending time together for so long do they fall in love? Rated M for future sexual content and themes. Might be rated too high. maybe lemons.
1. First Meeting

When I have this asterix symbol * It means theres a link on my profile to a picture of what something looks like or to a video to show you what they did. I have all the songs linked to my profile too.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything except for Kiesha. The rest goes to George Lucas. I'm not going to put a disclaimer on every chapter, I told you now so I don't need to keep repeating it.

**First Meeting**** – **_Boba's POV_

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep_. An incoming call was setting off my comlink. "yes" I greeted my caller. "aah. Mr. Fett, I wasn't sure you'd answer. My name is Mr. Benassi, I would like you to capture my slave Kiesha Monroe. She escaped and I would like you to retrieve her alive and unharmed for me. I will pay you 12,000 credits for your services. Is it a deal?" Mr. Benassi asked. "Yes. I'll leave immediately and have her to you as soon as possible." I agreed. "No. I don't want her as soon as possible, as I'm going on a holiday for two weeks and then I need to sort out some things. You will keep her with you for a month and then deliver her to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Benassi." I replied. Then I hung up.

I searched Kiesha on the holonet. _'Kiesha Monroe, also known as DeathlyAngel at the club 'NiteLife' in the Underworld at Coruscant working as a pole dancer for the owner Mr. Landorf.'_

'well, at least I'm on Coruscant now. That makes my job easier.' I thought. I took a cab to the Underworld. I didn't even have to pay. Everyone knew not to get in the way of the best bounty hunter in the galaxy while I was on a mission unless you are suicidal. I entered NiteLife and headed for the stage. I pushed my way right up to the front, when I heard a man and a girl arguing.

"Kiesha, get on that stage NOW!"

"I refuse to pole dance for those sicko's out there, Mr. Landorf"

"get on the stage now or I will force you to make me feel good"

"you wouldn't dare rape me"

Mr. Landorf punched Kiesha in the face and then replied "Try me, now get out there, your song's starting!"

I then heard the song 'Club Can't Handle Me' by Flo Rida come on and a girl most guys would think sexy came out on the stage and wrapped her legs around the pole. She was tall and slender with light abs showing. She was wearing a bikini-like top with red checkered material with a navy blue band with a bow at the back and thin string tie-up at the front at her cleavage. She wore a matching very, very miniskirt with the same stringy tie-up at the sides.*

She sexily swung around the pole on one leg and then she stood up, facing backwards to the audience, grabbed the pole higher up and then very slowly bent down with her hands sliding down the pole, giving the guys a nice view, since her legs were wide apart. Then when the singing came on she started busting out hip hop moves, and she was really good.*

When the song ended, I went to the wings to take her with me but Mr. Landorf grabbed a huge chunk of her hair and pulled her down this hallway with what looked to be rooms on either side. Obviously he was going to keep good on his word and rape her, but I needed her delivered unharmed, so I decided to intervene now. I took my blaster and set it to stun. All of a sudden Mr. Landorf dropped to the floor, unconscious. Kiesha looked to search for the cause and she saw me.

"Hey, My name's Kiesha Monroe. And you are?" She asked with a timid smile on her face.

"Boba Fett. You are to come with me." I replied. Her smile faded.

She went to say something but I cut her off as I turned around and walked out the nightclub. She followed me. We went into my ship _Slave 1_ and she looked at me with her confused eyes. "Sit down here" I told her, pointing to a small bench near my medics cabinet. I opened it and got out the clear gel that healed all cuts, bruises and abrasions. When I turned to her, I put some of the gel on her arm where she had a cut and as I was rubbing it in, I noticed she looked really uncomfortable. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Fett, but would you happen to have real clothes? I don't usually wear this, it's way too uncomfortable, revealing and slutty. Anything would be better than this." She asked me. I looked at her face for the first time properly and almost gasped... almost.

She had deep, chocolate brown eyes, framed by thick dark lashes, an olive/tan skin complexion and full, luscious lips... wait, what am I thinking? Luscious lips? Where did that come from?

"hm..hmm" Kiesha cleared her throat.

I realised I'd been staring at her through my helmet all this time. Thank god that she couldn't see my face.

"I will give you clothes in a moment. For now, wear this so I can see where you are hurt more easily and know that I haven't missed anything." I answered.

I started rubbing gel on her stomach. She had nicely toned light abs, which suited girls, it wasn't overdone.* I grabbed a different bottle of cream from the black eye she had gotten when she was punched in the face by Mr. Landorf and applied it.

"Thanks" She smiled.

I nodded and then went back to the cockpit, where I received an incoming transmission. The message was from Benassi.

'_Once you have her, take her to her home planet, Corinthia. She needs to go to her school there for three days so no-one suspects anything. I do this regularly with all my slaves. On the third day is her formal. I have wired 500 credits for you to pay for clothes. Then leave and go to wherever you wish._

_Benassi.'_

I set the autopilot to Corinthia and went to go back to Kiesha. I turned and she was right there, luckily over the years I've learned not to get surprised easily.

"What do you want?" I asked briskly.

"Do you have those clothes for me now?" She asked urgently, clearly looking uncomfortable in those stripper clothes.

"Come with me"

I went to my room and pulled out a female tunic and robe and handed it to her.

"put this on" I told her. And then I left.

She came out a completely different person. She looked a lot more confident and comfy now.

"Where are we going? And why have you captured me?" She asked. "We are going to your home planet, Corinthia."

"Corinthia! Yes, I'll be back in time for the formal!" Kiesha squealed. "but, oh no, will I have to wear this to the formal? Becca will be so annoyed if I do. Why does she have to be such a fashionista? Aah well, too bad." She rattled on. "Do you ever be quiet?" I asked in exasperation. Kiesha just looked at me as if I should know the answer and from my guess the answer was no. She looked away and sighed. "Do you have any toiletries that I could use? I need a brush." "In the bathroom. Bottom left draw." I replied. She came back and sat in the co-pilot seat. She started brushing though her soft, straight/wavy, chocolate brown hair which I now saw had long layers and a she had a side fringe which had been clipped up before. She was beautif- wait, what is wrong with me? I chastised myself internally.

I looked back at her and saw she had fallen asleep. Great, now she was in the way of some controls. _'what am I going to do?'_ I asked myself. I picked her up and carried her to the spare room on my ship. I put her in the bed and went to bed myself.

I woke up early in the morning and went in the refresher and put back my armour and helmet back on. I went into the cockpit to see how close we were to arriving at Corinthia. I made the jump to hyperspace when I heard the refresher being turned on. Kiesha was up. My peace and quiet is gone. Great.

"Hurry up. I need to get you clothes. Come with me." I ordered her. "Let's go in here" She told me. I just followed her. _'oh man, this is going to take hours'_ I thought, but surprisingly enough, it only took 20 minutes.

"Get changed for school. We need to be there in 10 minutes." "You can't come with me to school. It's for humans only." She told me. "I'll sort it out. Now let's go."

"KKIIIIIEEESSSHHHHHAAA!" I heard someone scream. Kiesha turned around and there was a girl running straight for her. Kiesha had a huge grin on her face "Hey Becca!" and they shared a big hug. _'Girls'_ I thought, shaking my head.

I could tell Kiesha was more herself around her friends. She was always smiling, laughing and, of course, talking. "Kiesha, you know how we have the formal on the last day? Well we all remember how good you are at singing and we would like you to sing for us." Becca asked. That peaked my interest. She was good at singing? Usually human girls aren't in that business. Not many can sing as good as the Musa's, since they were born to sing and make music. _'this will be interesting to watch'_ I thought.

I was hanging around by myself at the formal, keeping my eyes on the stage to see when she was on. After the performance, we were to leave. Then I saw her walk on to the stage, a bit nervously. I tore my eyes away from my face to see what she was wearing. She wore a hot pink, ruffled singlet top, dark blue skinny jeans and black, felt, ankle boots.* Then the start of the song Pyramid came on and she started to sing. She sounded like a pure angel sent from the heavens, she was way better than any musa I've heard. I was amazed. She was very impressive.

After she finished the song, I joined everyone in the applause. She came of the stage and ran over to me with a huge smile on her face. "That was fun" she said, exhilarated. "Let's go now." I told her bluntly. We got onboard _Slave 1_ and left Corinthia.

**Please review: Constructive criticism, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, flames allowed but not too mean :D. All comments welcome. Happy Reading.**


	2. Racing Sand

**Racing Sand** _Boba's POV_

As I made the jump to hyperspace and then set it on auto pilot, heading for Ludus, planet for all sports, I heard this loud _thud!_ I looked back and saw Kiesha on the floor rubbing her head. "Ow" she muttered as she stood up and then fell down again on her backside. "I see you intend to make my job harder by being a klutz" I said, suppressing a laugh. That's weird, I never laugh. "Oh, shut up" she murmured and sat in the co-pilot seat. She sat there, just staring at my helmet. I was about to ask her what she was looking at but she asked me "Do you ever take that helmet off?" "Sometimes" I answered. "How old are you?"

"16 standard years." I replied. "How old are you?" I asked, now curious "I'm 15 standard years old" She said, "But just 'cause I'm younger doesn't mean I can't kick your butt in combat" she challenged. I never back down from a challenge. "We'll see" I told her and we cleared some space. "Knife-to-knife combat first" she said. I gave her two stylian blades and kept two for myself.

I charged her but she deflected my attack easier than I thought, then she twirled around and went for my stomach. I deflected her attack. It went on like that but then she dropped her guard and I attacked, grabbing her shoulder turning her back against me and held a knife at her throat. "You're dead." I stated simply. "Well you'll be in a moment when I whoop you at hand-to-hand" she retorted.

She grabbed my wrist while I was off-guard, twisting my arm behind my back and pushing me to the ground and straddled my back so I couldn't get up. "I win" She said with a smirk on her face. I tried getting up, but man she was strong. I was impressed, and that's not easily done. I was enjoying the moment when a beeping from the cockpit was going off.

We both ran to see what was happening. A huge asteroid was coming our way. Fast. There was no way I could move the ship in time. I looked to see if Kiesha was frightened, but she did something I least expected. She stuck out her palm towards the asteroid and looked like she was concentrating very hard. The asteroid slowed drastically but it still wasn't enough. I manoeuvred the ship out of the way but the asteroid knocked the side of the main engine.

"Damn, the hyperdrive is damaged. I need a new one; we only have enough power to make it to Tattooine." I cursed. We set course for the sand planet, when I turned and asked "How did you do that?" "I used the force" she replied casually. "You never told me you're force sensitive." I said. "You never asked" she said with an innocent smile on her face.

She started laughing out of nowhere and I stared at her blankly. "What is so funny?" I asked, thinking she might have knocked her head and become delirious. "No, it- it's just that you're the world's strongest and most feared bounty hunter and I beat you!" She answered while laughing. "I let you win." I said, making up an excuse, "yep, sure. I totally believe you." She replied sarcastically. "You lost and even worse you lost to a _girl_. You can go on deluding yourself into thinking you won, but we both know who really won." She continued smugly. I didn't answer.

We came out of hyperspace and landed on the outskirts of the desert planet. I needed to get a new hyperdrive and I had a feeling it was going to be difficult. We headed towards the junkyards. A twi'lek slave was standing at the counter. "Excuse me, would you happen to have a hyperdrive for a mandalorian spacefighter 0079 model?" I asked her. "Yes, we're the only ones on this planet that have one" Another scruffy voice interrupted. A mean-looking, overweight, green coloured creature came into view. He was a Conjinian.

"I'll pay 7,000 credits for it" I offered. "We don't use credits here. They are worth nothing." He spat. Then Kiesha caught his eye. "I'll make you a deal, bounty boy. There is the annual pod race this afternoon. I am competing in it. So will she. If she wins, you get the hyperdrive, if I win, I get her." He said, jerking his thumb in Kiesha's direction. I thought about it. He looked like he wouldn't get very far in his podracer and I knew I could get one much better, but still... "It's a deal" I replied, sealing it with a handshake. After that, we left the store.

I didn't really want Jabba seeing Kiesha, knowing that he would probably take her as his own slave. I told her to wait outside, hiding in a cave. I entered Jabba's palace. "Ah, Mr. Fett, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He welcomed. "Jabba, you owe me a favour for when I saved all your precious materials from those imperials. So I am now calling on your favour in return." I reminded him "What do you want, my boy?" He asked. "I would like to borrow one of your podracers for the race this afternoon." I requested. "Yes, have your pick. Good luck; you know how dangerous they can get." He granted.

I looked in the garage and chose the yellow with a black pinstripe podracer, which had the highest speed, most power and excellent defences. I left the palace straight away and fetched Kiesha and we left for the stadium. I entered her in the contest and we headed out to the track to prepare for the race.

"Here, use this for your power source" I said giving Kiesha the connector. "Okay" she replied with a determined look on her face. I waited by the side of the track when all the podracers powered up. _Beep, beep, beep_. On the third beep the racers set off. Yaboah was in the lead followed by Kiesha. The rest were fighting amongst themselves, ending up destroying each other in the first lap. In the second lap Yaboah released a sensor cache which nearly destroyed the engine but Kiesha saw it coming and deflected it with a simple wave of her hand using the force, catching him off-guard. He slowed down but not enough for Kiesha to get in front.

They started on the third and final lap with Yaboah in front, when he did something that only somebody with a trained eye and specialty helmet like me could notice. He dispatched an invisible sensory deprivation blanket, which would end up with Kiesha being smashed into smithereens. I was about to beam it with my laser but Kiesha must have sensed it through the force and shifted out of the way.

She pushed the podracer to full power and speed and overtook Yaboah on the final straight crossing the finish line with time to spare. She jumped out of the racer and ran over to me, bouncing with joy. Her joy was like an aura around her, as if whenever she smiles, it makes everyone want to smile aswell. It was contagious. Even I smiled; luckily she couldn't see that through my helmet. "I did it! I did it!" she kept shouting, with a huge smile planted on her face.

We went back to the junkyard and took the hyperdrive from the twi'lek slave, since her owner got killed in the pod race. I repaired the main engine and blasted from the desolate planet of sand into hyperspace. I set course for our original destination, Ludus. "You are a very skilled podracer" I commented. 'Where'd that come from?' I thought. "Thanks" she smiled in return. I went back to my room and settled for now. "Good night" she said as she headed toward her room. I nodded my head in reply. I wasn't sure if she saw it or not but the small smile she had on her lips told me she did.


End file.
